


Never trust a Thought

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Violent Thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Krallen. Wie geschaffen, um Menschen zu verletzen. Sind es die unkontrollierbaren Instinkte, wie Shadow Weaver sagt?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Never trust a Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen 2.
> 
> TW: Intrusive Thoughts, just saying.

Catra war schon immer anders gewesen. Die Ohren, der Schweif und katzenartige Reflexe waren schon immer ihr Vorteil gewesen, den sie zur Genüge nutzte. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig an so einem barbarischen Ort wie der Schreckenszone? Catra hatte sich daran gewöhnt, sie fand es gut so. Wären da nur nicht ihre Krallen. SIe hasste die Klauen, die aus ihren Fingern sprossen wie Dornen aus unsäglichen Pflanzen. Egal, wie oft sie sie stutzte, sie wuchsen immer wieder nach. Nicht so wie Adoras Fingernägel, die so unglaublich langsam zu wachsen schienen und gleichzeitig auch viel schöner waren. Alles an Adora schien besser zu sein. Erstmal hatte sie kein Fell, was den Vorteil hatte, dass sie nicht regelmäßig nachts aufwachte, um einen Haarball hochzuwürgen. Ihre Haut war weich und zart und… verletzlich. Ein weiterer Grund, warum Catra ihre Krallen hasste. Wie oft hatte sie Adora ungewollt gekratzt, weil sie sich nicht im Griff hatte? Das hatte Shadow Weaver jedenfalls ständig gesagt. Catra war ein wildes Tier, dass sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Und Catra war drauf und dran zu glauben, was ihr die drahtige Frau im Schatten Tag um Tag einflüsterte. Nicht, weil sie jemals jemanden ernsthaft verletzt hätte. Selbst die Kratzer, die sie Adora zugefügt hatte, waren minimal gewesen. Aber weil sie es wollte. Sie hatte Momente, in denen sie sich fragte, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, ihre Krallen durch warmes Fleisch zu ziehen. Momente, die ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Gerade in Bezug auf Adora. Wie oft hatte sie nachts an ihrer Seite gelegen, die Blonde im Arm, und plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Was, wenn ich meine Krallen in ihre Haut bohre? Wie würde sie wohl bluten? Und wie viel? Ihre Brust zog sich jedes Mal schmerzhaft zusammen. Wie konnte sie nur daran denken die wertvollste Person in ihrem Leben so zu verletzen? Sie war wohl doch nur ein brutales Tier. Die Gedanken waren ihr so fremd und doch jede Nacht wieder präsent. Also feilte sie ihre Nägel runter, schlief nicht mehr an Adoras Seite sondern am Fußende des Bettes. Natürlich hatte Adora die Veränderungen bemerkt. Catra hatte es jedoch abgetan, sich rausgeredet und es mit einem Witz überspielt. Der verletzte Blick, den ihr Adora daraufhin zugeworfen hatte, war auf ewig in ihrer Netzhaut eingebrannt. “Was auch immer, Catra...”, hatte sie nur gemurmelt und die Decke enger um sich gezogen.

Und das war ihr Leben. Am Tage scherzte sie mit Adora und den anderen, ertrug Shadow Weavers ‘Erziehungsmaßnahmen’, genoss die unauffälligen kleinen Berührungen, die sie mit ihrer besten Freundin immer häufiger auszutauschen schien und in der Nacht schlief sie am Fuße ihres Bettes, sehnte sich zurück zu den Umarmungen, in denen sie Adora gehalten hatte, bis ihr Herz sich selbst zu erwürgen schien. Aber es war besser so. Wie sollte sie Adora auch von den Gedanken erzählen? Adora, manchmal denke ich darüber nach, dich mutwillig und bösartig zu verletzen? Nein. Und wenn sie es bis ins Grab nehmen müsste, das würde ihr Geheimnis bleiben.

***

Catra hatte sich verändert. Der Prozess war schleichend gewesen, aber Adora hatte es natürlich bemerkt. Es hatte damit angefangen, dass sie ihre Krallen feilte. Es war ein Abend wie jeder andere gewesen, nur dass Catra auf dem Bett saß mit einem kleinen metallischen Stift in der Hand. Auf die Frage hin, woher sie ihn hatte, war Shadow Weaver die Antwort gewesen. Immer wieder zog sie den kleinen Stift über ihre wunderschönen Krallen, bis sie ganz stumpf und glanzlos schienen. Es tat Adora weh, dass sie so einen wunderbaren Teil ihrer Selbst aufgeben wollte, aber es war ihr Körper. Welches Recht hatte Adora ihr da rein zu reden?

Dann hatte sie angefangen am Fußende des Bettes zu schlafen. Adora vermisste die Wärme und den stetigen Atem in ihrem Rücken jede Nacht. Tagsüber jedoch war sie dieselbe Catra wie immer. Adora hatte zuerst vermutet, dass sie ihre Gefühle vielleicht nicht erwiderte, doch die Art, wie sie selbstverständlich ihre Hand nahm oder ihren Schweif spielerisch um sie wickelte, hatte sich ebenfalls nicht verändert. Im Gegenteil, es schien sich sogar zu häufen, was Adoras Herz jedes Mal schneller schlagen ließ. Was ist nur mit ihr los? Ihre Gedanken kreisten um die Frage und konnten doch keine Antwort finden.

Seufzend öffnete sie mit einer Hand die Tür ihres Spindes, während sie sich mit der anderen durch die frisch gewaschenen Haare fuhr. Das Handtuch enger um ihren Körper ziehend suchte sie nach ihren Wechselklamotten, während Catra neben ihr rumalberte. Die anderen hatten die Gemeinschaftsdusche bereits verlassen, beide hatten einen kleinen Moment des Friedens nur für sich. Adora lachte über Catras Imitation von Shadow Weaver, was die Augen der Brünetten leuchten ließen und zu noch ausladenderen Gesten anspornte. So sehr, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Reflexartig griff Adora nach Catra, hielt sie an der Hüfte fest und zog sie zu sich, bis nur noch Zentimeter ihre Gesichter trennten. Ihre Hüften waren eng aneinander gepresst. Beiden stieg die Röte zu Kopf. Adoras Herz schlug wie wild. Das war die Gelegenheit. Sie überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter und presste ungeschickt ihre Lippen auf Catras. Beide verharrten in dem Moment, der ewig zu dauern schien. Bis Catra den Kuss erwiderte. Verhalten und schüchtern gaben sie sich der zerbrechlichen Zweisamkeit hin, die sie umgab. Urplötzlich löste sich Catra. “Adora, ich… ich kann das nicht.”, flüsterte Catra atemlos und legte doch ihr Stirn an Adoras. “Catra, wir tun nichts falsches.”, versuchte Adora sie zu beruhigen, aber Catra schüttelte vehement den Kopf. “Das ist es nicht. Ich… Ich will das nicht, Adora.” Es war so still um die Beiden, man hätte das Klirren von Adoras Herzen fast hören können, wie es in tausend Teile zerbarst. Tränen sprangen ihr in die Augen. “Aber warum?”

***

Adoras Tränen, Catras Kryptonit. Schmerzhaft zog sich Catras Brust zusammen, sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie sollte sie ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Sie wollte es eigentlich mit bis ins Grab nehmen. Aber wie sollte sie ihr die Wahrheit verweigern? “Ich will dich nicht verlieren...”, hauchte sie der Blonden entgegen. Adora legte eine Hand an Catras Wange. “Dann lass es zu. Lass uns zu.”, antwortete sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Catra schluckte hörbar. “Ich kann nicht.”, wiederholte sie kopfschüttelnd. “Ich habe Angst dich zu verletzen.” Adora sah ihr tief in die Augen. “Feilst du deshalb deine Krallen?”, fragte sie zögerlich. Schockiert sah Catra sie an. “Das hast du bemerkt?” Liebevoll sah Adora sie an. “Natürlich.” Sanft strich sie mit dem Daumen über Catras Wangenknochen. “Catra, du würdest mich nie bewusst verletzen.” Das Vertrauen in Adoras Stimme erschütterte sie zutiefst. “Woher willst du das wissen?”, fragte Catra, während eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel entwischte. Wie eine kleine Aussage von Adora alle Dämme bei Catra brechen lassen konnten, war ihr immer noch ein Rätsel. “Adora, ich habe Gedanken. Böse Gedanken, die mich selbst erschrecken. Wie ich dir weh tue.” Catras Stimme klang so reuevoll, dass Adora einen Moment inne hielt. “Aber willst du mir weh tun?” Vehement schüttelte Catra den Kopf. “Niemals. Für nichts in der Welt.” Adora zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. “Dann sind es nur Gedanken. Es ist okay.” Erleichtert drückte Catra ihr Gesicht in Adoras Schulter. Es war, als wäre ein tonnenschweres Gewicht von ihr abgefallen.

Nachdem sich Adora unterbrochen von kleinen Küssen angezogen hatte, gingen Beide Hand in Hand zu den Baracken. Wie gewohnt legte sich Adora in ihr gemeinsames Bett, hob die Decke einladend. Catra blieb vor dem Bett stehen und zögerte. ‘Es sind nur Gedanken’, beruhigte sie sich und ihr pochendes Herz, legte sich zu Adora und zog sie seufzend in eine Umarmung. Wie sie das vermisst hatte. Seit langem schliefen Beide wieder eng umschlungen ein.

Schweißgebadet wachte Catra auf. Adora schlief selig in ihren Armen, während Catra in Gedanken ihre Krallen ausfuhr, über ihre Magengrube zog, sie regelrecht aufschlitzte. ‘Es sind nur Gedanken.’, schüttelte Catra die furchtbaren Bilder ab, konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die ruhige Atmung der Blonden, zog sie enger an sich. ‘Es sind nur Gedanken.’

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, heftig. Ja, ich weiß. Man beschwere sich in den Kommentaren.


End file.
